Jack and Jill
by Dragon-Orb
Summary: A Ren and HoroHoro songfic. I mean RenxHoroHoro....kinda.Rated for implied ideas and kissing. no nudity or such but there is a very wet dress-wearing HoroHoro. Please review!!. go easy though, first time writer here. Thanks. ^_^


Jack and Jill  
A Ren and HoroHoro song fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything to do with it except some dvds, vcd and a deck of cards.  
I also do not own the rhyme Jack and Jill. Ownership to whomever has the copyright.  
  
Credit where it's due: I got this idea from thinking/talking WAY too much about Shaman King once lunch hour. Dedicated to my friend Ellen, who helped me come up with the idea. It's for you, Ellen. Hope you like it.  
  
Although I bet that you're smart enough to figure it out, {.} is the song's lyrics. Everything else is pretty much self-explanatory. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
{Jack and Jill went up the hill.}  
  
"Where are we going again?" HoroHoro asked for the 'n' th time since they had started out. Ren just glared at him and continued up the hill. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with the blue-haired boy's questions before he snapped.  
"Oy, Ren. What are we doing again?" Ren flinched at the sound of HoroHoro's voice, he had been hoping that the Ice Shaman had gotten lost in the last couple of seconds.  
  
(.to fetch a pail of water.)  
  
"Oy, Ren." He started again. Ren stopped moving and leveled his gaze at HoroHoro. "We are going up this stupid hill to get some stupid water from the stupid well at the top because Anna told us too." He glared at HoroHoro as he took in a detail that he hadn't noticed. "But why are you wearing that stupid dress?!"  
HoroHoro looked down at himself to see a pretty ice-blue summer dress overtop of his shorts with his coat around his shoulders. He looked back at Ren who was slightly blushing.but that was just from the walk, right? The Ice Shaman scratched his head innocently, "Well I don't know why but it looks good on me, ne?  
The Chinese Shaman just leveled his death gaze on his companion and continued up the hill, carrying the 2-gallon bucket that Anna had given them to fill. HoroHoro watched Ren, swinging the pail slightly as he walked. A thought presented itself to HoroHoro and he smirked.  
Ren continued up the (never-ending??) hill, thinking about the oh-so- fun time he was going to have getting the bucket BACK down the hill while keeping the water in it. He thought about making HoroHoro carry it and smirked as he imagined the blue-haired boy falling down the hill and completely drenching himself in that nice dress. 'Whoa!' he thought, 'where did THAT come from? That dress isn't nice.guys aren't supposed to wear dresses.But it did look nice on him in that guy-in- girl's-clothing way.' Ren was so deep in thought that he was completely unaware as the heavy bucket was snatched from his hand.  
"Don't worry Ren, I'll get the water," HoroHoro yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted up to the top of the hill. 'Not that I care,' Ren thought, 'let the baka do all the work.'  
"and tell Anna that you were too LAZY to do it."  
Ren froze. 'No, not that! Anything but that! Telling Anna that he was lazy was worse than.than.anything.' He started running up the hill to catch the blue-haired imp looking to see that HoroHoro was already at he top.  
"HoroHoro!!" he yelled as he ran. "Give me the bucket or I'll." He stopped as he met HoroHoro at the flat hilltop. Horo's dress flowed in the light breeze and his icy hair swayed gently. He had the bucket in one hand while the other was on his hip in a 'you-want-something?' pose. Ren couldn't stop himself from blushing at the images that raced through his head at that thought.  
"Problem Renny?" asked HoroHoro, smirking at the look on the Chinese Shaman's face. "Are you upset about this?" He held up the bucket to waist height, the water in the now full bucket sloshed with the movement. Ren shook himself out of his imagination and glared at his companion. "give me the bucket, HoroHoro."  
"No Ren. I don't think so." HoroHoro said as he passed by him, walking towards the slope of the hill. 'Man, Ren is really upset over this' he thought to himself as he saw the red on Ren's face as he passed. He half expected Ren to draw his glaive as he walked. He was surprised as he instead felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Horo." Ren started. HoroHoro turned to see Ren, but finding other things more interesting than his words. The sunlight reflected on Ren's hair, drawing out the deep purple color. HoroHoro watched as the other boy lifted his downcast head, locking his golden orbs onto his ice-blue ones. Those soft, golden eyes stared at him with an emotion that could only be.  
".give me the pail before I hurt you. Badly." Ren finished, the momentary gentleness dissipating from his eyes. He stared at HoroHoro, his grip firm on the blue-haired boy's shoulder.  
"No Ren. I don't think so." He repeated mischievously. The next few minutes were spent pulling on the bucket while trying not to spill the water. HoroHoro pulled against Ren and Ren pulled back while he cursed in an odd mixture of Japanese/Chinese and English. In the end, Ren let go and HoroHoro fell on the grass holding the pail. He looked at Ren, who had a look of pure death on his face. And all of it directed at him. HoroHoro quickly got up and backed away.  
"Just.give me the pail, Ice boy." Ren stated as he moved closer. HoroHoro now scared for his life was about to hand over the bucket when Ren impatiently growled and jumped. Frightened, HoroHoro tried to jump out of the way but he tripped, his foot caught in the dress that he had forgot he was wearing. And Ren flew right over his head and down the hill.  
  
{Jack fell down.}  
  
Ren watched as HoroHoro seemed to dodge his attack and flew over top of him. The next moment he was falling and rolling down the very large but not very steep hill towards the bottom. He vaguely heard his name called as he rolled over again and again.  
  
{.and broke his crown}  
  
Ren landed in a heap at the bottom. He sat up groggily rubbing his head. Then a look of pure horror crossed his face as he felt for the spike of hair that he always sported. A strange wetness pooled at the corner of his eyes as he felt that the spike had been broke.or more realistically, been laid flat by the fall. He wiped away the wetness.  
  
{.and Jill came tumbling after.}  
  
.only to find himself completely drenched with a blue-haired, dress-wearing boy on top of him.  
"Oy, Ren. What are you doing down there?" HoroHoro asked as he looked down at Ren, who he was sitting on.or more like stratleling, at the moment.  
"Laying," Ren stated, glaring at the very wet boy on top of him. "Would you mind getting off?"  
HoroHoro grinned sheepishly and moved a bit. "Aa, I can if you want me too." Ren blushed and threw the Ice Shaman off of him. HoroHoro smiled his goofy smile and stood up. He offered his hand to Ren who looked at it with contempt and stayed where he was. Shrugging HoroHoro turned to get the bucket.  
"Oh no!"  
"What?" Ren asked.  
"The water." HoroHoro replied as he turned to show Ren the empty bucket, "It's gone." With that, HoroHoro dropped the bucket, crossed his arms and pouted. "What are we going to Anna?" he asked Ren. The hill was really big and he didn't want to have to walk all the way back up it again. He glanced down at Ren. Was it just him or did Ren have the weirdest look on his face. 'Is he blushing?' HoroHoro looked again and then leaned over to look closer. A hand reached out and pulled him closer, both of them merely inches apart.  
"Very nice." Ren smiled.  
"Huh?"  
Ren smirked, "You asked me if you looked good in the dress." He reached up to move one of Horo's wet bangs that had escaped from his headband. "I'm just giving you my answer."  
HoroHoro looked at Ren, surprised by the look in his eyes. Those large, beautiful golden eyes that had always captivated him. The Chinese Shaman smirked again as he pulled on HoroHoro, making the boy fall over on top of him.  
The Ice Shaman stayed there for a moment, taking in the situation. At last he looked at Ren and read the meaning behind those eyes. HoroHoro laughed as he leaned down, so close to Ren that he could kiss him.  
"If you think I look good in the dress," he started as he grinned at the boy underneath him, " you should see me out of it."  
" I think I will." Ren said as he pulled HoroHoro into a passionate kiss.  
  
Damn! I went a little off the story plot.Ok, a LOT of the story plot but it just went that was. Really. Honestly. *laughs* well it didn't turn out that bad. ^_^  
  
I never noticed when I wrote it but Ren's line "Would you mind getting off" kinda has a double meaning. And Horo's answer is doubled too "Aa, I can if you want me too." Damn, I'm good! *Triumphant look* .ok maybe not but it is kinda funny how the mind works when you write.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Review!! PLEASE!!!!! Be kind.. first time writer here. Thanks. ^_^ 


End file.
